Field
The present invention relates to an intra-prediction mode mapping method and a device using the method, and more particularly, to an encoding and decoding method and apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, demand for high resolution, quality images such as high definition (HD) images and ultra-high definition (UHD) images has increased in various application fields. As video data has increasingly high resolution and high quality, an amount of data is increased, relative to existing video data. Thus, transmission of image data using a medium such as an existing wired/wireless wideband circuit or storing video data using an existing storage medium increases transmission costs and storage costs. In order to address such problems arising as video data has increasingly high resolution and high quality, highly efficient video compression techniques may be utilized.
Video compression techniques may include various techniques such as an inter-prediction technique of predicting a pixel value included in a current picture from a previous or subsequent picture of the current picture, an intra-prediction technique of predicting a pixel value included in a current picture using pixel information of the current picture, an entropy encoding technique of allocating a short code to a value having high frequency and allocating a long code to a value having low frequency, and the like. Video data may be effectively compressed and transmitted or stored through such video compression techniques.